Nostalgia
by CitrusMamba
Summary: A one-shot scene after the origin story events of the Wonder Woman movie. Yes, I'm all about lemon. Tried something very different though. *UPDATE* A really stupid formatting error, fixed it. Hope you guys enjoy!


The woman lay in her room, in the armor she always wore under the coat that now hung forlornly on a stand nearby. The headpiece and gauntlets always materialised when there was a need for battle. Not now, however- the battle was over, everyone was celebrating, and although she felt happy for the people, inner sadness had formed a well on the same day sadness had been exterminated for the others. A well that she feared had as much chances disappearing as her beloved soaring back from those cloudy skies, a heroic grin on his chiselled features, his mission accomplished.

No, the pent-up emotion of loss had made its home in her veins, and her eyes stared up at the decorated ceiling of the fancy hotel she was staying in. A room that reminded her of another, a night in the rubble-filled village of Veld…

 _He was a hero. Not in body, in spirit._

Her hands flew to two seams in her armor, that she pressed down on. Metal fastenings within gave way, causing the armor to part. She raised herself slightly, removing the sleek fitting from her body. She felt childish, doing what she was, and did not care- she knew that nothing else would come close to filling the void that occupied her, the chasm that had previously held love.

Nothing could come close to remembrance. Nostalgia would be her only companion.

 _It is easy to put yourself in danger, when you have the means to defy it. He was ordinary…. yet was brave…_

She was left in bandage-like, brown wrapping around her chest and hips. Slowly bringing a hand down her body, she let it rest between her legs.

 _He sacrificed his life… all he had to give …_

A tear rolled down her cheek. With an effort, she paused the thoughts that plagued her, the mixture of bewilderment and awe at her lover for what he had done, and the grief that he had done it. It did not stop the gnawing in her heart.

She cast her mind's eye to the immediate past, to the night of their victory in Veld- the night they made clear their feelings for each other. Her face softened a little. Nostalgia held peace. Maybe not for long, but enough for what she was about to do.

 _Steve closed the door behind him, pressing Diana against the wall, and they gave each short, tender kisses that had been long overdue. They slowly became longer-lasting, passion increasing with every stroke of their mouths. She was aware of his hands on her waist, and the electric feeling it had given during their slow-dance was nothing compared to this._

Her hands slid over the tight fabric, and its heavy-duty nature caused it to press onto her as her fingers pressed down upon it.

 _Her own hands went around him, and the touch gave shape to the muscular mass pressed against her, filling her with a yearning that kept carving its way through her. They broke their kiss, and her eyes locked with his, as clear as the azure waters of Themyscira, and she pulled off his coat. As it fell to the ground, she undid her own, sliding her hands around his neck and colliding her mouth against his before the heavy clothing even hit the ground._

She drew large circles over the area, and the action was transmitted, albeit slightly less in pressure, underneath the material. Tingles started to ensue as blood rushed downwards, causing heat to gently melt into the material above. Her other hand stroked the curve of her torso, desperately trying to mimic him.

 _She felt his tongue slide against hers, and caught his lower lip between her teeth, drawing it away slightly before release. His eyes met hers briefly before diving into her neck, pressing small kisses along her skin before biting gently. She made a slight moan as he drew closer to her ear, whispering, "I love you…"_

Her hips raised against the hand, yearning to feel more, her clothed sex grinding against her palm. Her other hand ran through her hair, tracing a gentle line on her neck as it went.

 _She tore apart his shirt, sliding her hands around his exposed, muscular stomach, as her lips bit his neck in return. She raised her hands to the shoulders of his shirt, sweeping it off him. She guided his hands to the seams at her sides, urging him to mirror her, and with a press he made his way beneath, onto her eager skin…._

She put a hand onto her chest, her nipple hard against the tough fabric in remembrance of the night. She squeezed and released repeatedly, in rhythm with the circles down below.

 _Her armor off, she felt his slightly calloused hand gently graze the skin on her waist as the other stroked her smooth leg, while she endeavoured to make him as naked as she was, undoing his pants and sliding them down his leg with her foot, while fervently claiming her lover's mouth. They were in nothing but their underwear, separated by the most minute of gaps, before they crashed against each other, skin pressed against skin, lips pressed against lips, feeling his heated hardness meshed against her clothed sex, that now ached for feelings beyond her comprehension, tough fabric not revealing the wet secrets underneath..._

Her hand now clasped around her region, tight grip moving against the tough bandages. With a shudder, she felt the lips become wet, and she bit her lip- it made a cut, but she did not care remotely, as her other hand switched to the other mound.

 _His underwear off, he undid the bandages that wound around her breasts, the desire in his face causing her to tingle all over. He lustily gazed at the now exposed mounds, and Diana threw her head back as he placed his mouth on one, tongue sliding over the soft flesh and nipple, while the other kneaded the other breast with a soft, yet urgent passion. Electricity coursed through her torso, merging with the fiery passion between her legs…._

She unwound her bandages, casting them aside before sliding a hand over the smooth skin of her sex, encountering the swollen mound and reddened lips, the heat causing her fingertips to tingle. Her other hand flew to her other breast, and she kneaded it in circles, occasionally rubbing the hardened nipple. She ran a finger across the moist folds below, making her whimper in pleasure.

 _They were now lying on the adjacent bed, her above him, their alignment alternated such that their mouths had access to each other's sex. She felt Steve's mouth work magic upon her oozing sex, and her hips bucked, as his lips caressed her own needy ones and his tongue slid over her hardened bundle of pleasure, tucked between the lips. Feeling a strong need to make him feel as she did, her hands made way for her mouth as she went down his hard member, feeling pleasantly his needy heat as she stroked him with her mouth. She felt him moan into her folds, the feeling making her head spin in pleasure…._

She parted her lips, running her finger in circles over her hardened clitoris, as she moaned audibly. She stroked her heated stomach with the other hand, imagining it was Steve's, while her sex oozed gently. She tentatively slid a finger inside her, gasping as her walls expanded and her head grew light from the pleasure bubbling in her groin, and she slid it in and out, rocking her hips to the rhythm.

 _She was on top of him, lips pressed to his and hands on his hard chest as they both moaned, again and again, wanting each other in body and soul. She felt his hands grasp at her breasts, feeling the tingle trickle down to the roaring torrent between her legs as she rocked her hips over his moving groin, feeling him slide back and forth inside her. The pleasure was unbearable, and their pace grew faster, her walls clamping and stretching on his heated member, reluctant to relinquish…._

She turned in bed, back arched upwards, mimicking the position in her head, as her hand buried itself, playing with her soft folds. Liquid lust ever so slightly dripped onto the bedcovers. She put her hand on her breast, feeling Steve's on it instead, and her finger moved quicker, the circles becoming faster and the desire building up.

 _His hands flew to her waist as their pace reached the final speed, their lips refusing to leave each other. She ground down on him with even more passion, pleasure pent up enough to burst inside her, before whimpering, "I love you." She climaxed, feeling waves of pleasure roll over her, and felt her walls clamp tightly around Steve. In a few seconds, she felt Steve buck, and his seed shot through her, as he made a few final thrusts. The feeling made her feel warm inside, and she collapsed over him, rocking a little gently onto his sex._

The dam of pleasure inside her burst, and she clutched her breast and clamped on her sex hard as pleasure reverberated through her. Burying her face in a pillow, she searched for the satisfaction that came with it, and as the heat in her subsided, realised that with the pleasure had come something different- wist, sorrow. The pain in her chest, having come to entwine itself around her pleasure.


End file.
